Dark Elevators
by Purple Lace
Summary: Sadie, Margret and take what they think to be a basic trip to the mall


A/N: Ok so this is my first Naturally Sadie fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think.

_Another Saturday, another trip to the mall with Margret and Rain _Sadie thought to herself as she enteredthe large building. She secretly found these shopping ventures to be slightly pointless, she never actually bought anything and neither did Rain, they spent most of their time watching Margret shop and eating at the food court. Sadie occasionally walked away from the group to look at the pet shop. Although not the wild creatures that she usually studied, she found comfort in being around the animals.

"Oooo, what do you think of this?" Margret asked as she walked out of dressing room. Sadie looked over at the wall clock, her and Rain had spent the better part of an hour watching Margret try on different outfits. "Helloooo, earth to Sadie, you their?" Sadie looked over at Rain and Margret, she must have been in a daze because they where both not staring at her.

"It looks great" Sadie said, of course every outfit and match of clothes that Margret tried on looked good on her. _Guess its part of being an aspiring fashion designer._

"Do you guys mind if I go up to the pet store?" Sadie asked

"I don't, Rain?"

"Yeah, go ahead, it's like 11:30 now though, so you wanna meet us in the food court for lunch when you're done?" Rain asked

"Cool" Sadie walked out of the store with a bit of a bounce in my step. _Ok two floors up and we are there_ she thought to herself. She entered the clear glass elevator. She was a bit oblivious of her surroundings and didn't take notice to anything around her.

Then as the Elevator was going up out of nowhere it gave a kind of violent jerk and stopped. She gave a scream as all the lights around her suddenly went out. She felt herself panicking a bit, she hated being alone in the dark, she never admitted it but it freaked her out.

"Sadie is that you?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Yeah, who's there?"

"It's me Ben" He answered back.

"Is their anyone else in here?" Sadie asked

"Nope, doesn't appear to be"

Sadie slumped to the floor and pulled her knees into her chest. As much as she loved the thought of being trapped in an elevator with Ben, she was still scared.

"One second" She herd another slump to the floor, she then saw the faint outline of someone sitting beside her. "So this ever happen to you before?" He asked

"No, you?"

"Nope, although I've always wondered, I mean you always here about people getting stuck in elevators during power outages, but you never think it's gonna happen to you"

Sadie gave a bit of a laugh. "Yeah, now that I think of it, I never imagined being stuck in an elevator" She was still hugging her knees tightly to her chest, her chin resting on top so she could talk.

"Hey Red, what's up, you seem a little tense, are you scared?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I can hear it in your voice"

"Well, I guess your amazing powers of deduction are wrong this time" She answered back. There was a couple seconds of absolute silence.

"Well, I might be, just a little tinsy, insy bit scared of the dark, I don't know, I just don't like it, you gonna make fun of my now?"

"I could, but that might go a bit farther than smugness as you would call it, and into being just mean" Sadie could hear him chuckle. "You know Red, it's funny, I never pictured you for a big mall goer, but I think that almost every time I've been here, I've seen you"

"Do mine ears deceive me or does it sound like I have a stalker" Sadie joked playfully

"I prefer the term avid watcher myself, but that's just me"

Sadie's eyes where finally adjusting to the dark and could now see her surroundings clearly. She got up and looked out the walls of the glass elevator, the mall was empty save for a few flashlights in the distance. _Theirs no one else here_ Sadie thought to herself. She sat herself back down next to Ben.

"It's so quiet so serene"

"Yeah, I wonder how long the power's going to be out?" Ben asked

Time passed, how much was a mystery to the two, but Sadie despite the looming darkness was enjoying herself. They laughed and joked to pass the time, which was drawing itself out.

"I wonder what time it is?" Ben asked

"Not sure, I can't make the clock out from here"

"Red, you wanna play truth or dare?"

Sadie suddenly remembered the last time she played truth or dare, it was horrible, she ended up being lock in a dark closet for over an hour.

"Sure" She said reluctantly "But theirs not much to do about the dare"

"Ok then we'll play truth, you start"

"What is your life's greatest ambition?" Sadie asked, she couldn't think up anything else to ask

"Photographer, that was an easy one, ok why do you think you're afraid of the dark?"

Sadie thought to herself a minuet, she tried to think back, her memories brought her back to the last time she had played truth or dare.

"_Come on Sadie don't be a chicken" Arden coxed. It was Margaret's 7__th__ birthday party. "I dare you to spend 5 minuets locked in that closet over there" Sadie looked at it. No problem she thought, she wasn't afraid of the dark. She walked in and heard the lock click._

_What she didn't know at the time was that every one was called up for cake and Sadie was left forgotten. She remembered calling out but nobody answering her. She couldn't see anything around her it was pitch black. She began to panic, she was terrified._

"It was along time ago, actually it was during the last time I play truth or dare…" The whole story came out. By the end of it, Sadie began to curl up into a ball again, she began to breath deeply. Ben just looked at her, his brown eyes gazing at hers. He put is arm around her shoulder.

"Hey it could have happened to anyone" He smiled at her "ok, your turn"

Sadie thought hard. "Have you ever thought of anyone in this elevator as more than just a friend?"

"Actually he gently kissed her forehead yeah"

They lay there, their eyes began to droop and they fell asleep.

The elevator door began to open. Margret and Rain where waiting the return of their friend, they had been so worried when they herd she was trapped in an elevator. But when the doors open and they saw Ben and Sadie sleeping in the corner of the elevator, his head resting on hers, her head on his chest, Margret gently nudged Rain aside.

"Wake up sleepy heads"

The two suddenly jolted awake. They looked at each other then to Margret, they both went bright red.

"Well, I'd better be going home, my folks might be getting worried, chimo" Ben got up and jogged to the exit.

Sadie just stood there for a second, Margret and Rain looked at each other and both smiled.


End file.
